


Never what it Seems

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time he could sleep without him, now is not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never what it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's 4:03 and I can't sleep / Without you next to me I / Toss and turn like the sea / If I drown tonight, bring me / Back to life / Breathe your breath in me / The only thing that I still believe / In is you, if you only knew - "If Only You Knew", Shinedown

Jacob sighed and turned over. Cracking an eye open he looked at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock. 4:03am. He hadn’t had to patrol for once and had decided to go to bed early to check up on some much needed sleep.   
  
That was six hours ago.   
  
Sitting up Jacob tossed his sheet back and swung his legs over the side of his mattress. With another sigh he buried his face in his hands. Why did it have to be that the night he could actually get a decent amount of sleep, Edward needed to hunt? If Edward were there he would be sleeping soundly… or they’d be fucking.   
  
Jacob picked up the cell phone Edward had gotten him not long ago. Laying back down he flipped it open and hit the #1 and Send. Bringing the phone to his ear he listened to the ring. On the second ring Edward picked up.   
  
“Can’t sleep?” Edward questioned.   
  
“You know I need your arms around me now.”   
  
Edward chuckled. “I think you’re lying.”   
  
“No…” Jacob gave a jaw cracking yawn. Just hearing Edward’s voice brought sleep that much closer. “Maybe I just need that rock to believe in…”   
  
“Believe in?” Edward questioned.   
  
“Y’know, that this really happened between us, that we aren’t trying to kill each other each time we see one another.”   
  
“Jacob…”   
  
“Just… sing to me?”   
  
“Okay,” Edward consented. “Believe in me…I know you've waited for so long…Believe in me…Sometimes the weak become the strong…Believe in me…This life is not always what it seems…Believe in me…Cause I was made for chasing dreams…”  
  
Soon Edward could hear Jacob’s soft, deep and even breathing over the phone. He smiled, listening to the comforting sound before he sighed. “I’ll be home soon Jake. I love you,” he whispered.


End file.
